First Words
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Outtake from Faith, Hope, and Love. Little Josie says her first word. Short and sweet. Jake/Ness, AH, OS, K


A/N: I've no idea how many of these are going to pop up, but here's a little FHL outtake for you. I don't own the characters or the song/lyrics in the story. Thanks to WolfGirl1335 and ReneeFF for pre-reading. Enjoy!

* * *

First Words

**Renesmee**_**  
**__January, 2016_

"This is Daddy when he was sixteen." I pointed to the picture. In it, Jake was standing by a wall looking upset. He had told me his dad had made him stand there for a few pictures. His shaggy hair was unkempt, but it looked like it was done on purpose. He was much skinnier then, as well. He had bulked up quite a bit by the time I met him.

Josie looked up at me and back at the picture. She patted it and babbled.

"Yeah, it's Daddy. He looks a bit different now, doesn't he?"

I let her pat it a few more times before I turned the page. Looking at pictures was just one of the things Josie and I did on a regular basis. She sat on my lap on the couch as we went through a whole album, sometimes two. I'd have some music playing in the background and tell her stories about the pictures if they had one.

The next page had a few pictures of Billy and one of Sarah. I smiled and pointed to Jake's dad. "This is your Grandpa Billy; he's Daddy's dad." I kissed her head. "And this is Grandma Sarah; Daddy's mom. She's gave Daddy the teddy bears that we gave to you." I turned the page again. I smiled sadly. "This is Grandpa Edward. He was my daddy."

The hardest pictures were the ones of my dad. When we first started this, I avoided them because I didn't want to risk crying or even breaking down when I was alone with Josie. Over the months, I slowly got better and was finally able to show them to her and even tell her a little about him. I stared at the portrait of his smiling face and drew in a deep breath. Josie kicked her legs and patted the book again. She was ready to move on.

"Okay; let's see what's next. Oh, it's Mommy. I was just a little older than you when this was taken." I pointed to the baby wearing the birthday cone and frilly dress. "This was my first birthday." It was amazing to look at my baby pictures and see how similar Josie and I were. She looked just like Jake did at that age, too, only somehow more feminine. Jake was all boy, even then.

Josie wouldn't let me turn the page. I smiled as she kicked her legs and babbled. She started to rock back and forth, something she usually did when she wanted to dance. I laughed and moved with her.

"You like this song, huh?" She squealed and kicked her legs harder. I put the album to the side and held her hands to help her dance. "Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah! Lala, how the life goes on."

She laughed and squirmed faster. I sang along and couldn't help but laugh when she continued to babble. It sounded like she was trying to sing along with me. I scooted her back on my lap and kissed her cheek.

"Can you say 'ob-la-di'?"

"Da!"

I chuckled. "Ob."

She squealed. "Da!"

"Ob-la-da, life goes on."

"Da-da!"

"Dada?" I knew it was just random sounds to her, but I was going to find a way to make this her first word.

"Dada."

I opened the photo album again to a picture of Jake and pointed at him. "Dada."

She kicked her legs and laughed. "Dada!" She patted the picture.

I hugged her. "Daddy's going to be so happy when he gets home." I could just see his face.

We continued to dance and sing—Josie babbled and said her new word—until it was lunch time. After lunch, I put her down for her nap and cleaned up the kitchen and living room. When she got up, we played with her Lego table for a while before I put her in her play pen to finish cleaning and start some laundry.

A half an hour before Jake got home, I sat down on the couch with Josie so we could practice her new word. She wasn't as excited about it as she had been so I didn't push it too much, but she did say it a few times.

Jake got home right on time. I gave him a few minutes to take his boots off and say hello. I was so excited about this new development, and Jake obviously caught on.

"What's up?" he asked suspiciously.

I smiled widely. "Something happened today." I held Josie on my hip. She wanted her daddy, but I wanted to do this first.

He came up and kissed me first then Josie. "What was it?"

I cleared my throat. "Josie, who is that?" I pointed at Jake.

She looked at me for a second before she smiled hugely. "Dada."

Jake laughed and took her from my arms to lift her up into the air. "Did you just call me 'dada'?" he asked. Her legs kicked as she giggled and squealed. He brought her back down and hugged her. "Either your first word is in German, or you just said my name."

I chuckled. "Next she'll be saying '_ich liebe dich_.'"

"Well, she is a genius." He shifted her to hold her with one arm so he could pull me close. "Thank you, Ness. I really needed that." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just a hard day. Everything's fine; I just hate it when people try to tell me how to do my job."

I scrunched my nose. "Tell them to go to hell."

He smiled. "I did a lot more than that. But, that's all over and done with. Tell me about your day, babe."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
